Project Olympus
by SonOfApollo44
Summary: Not a fanfiction but i got inspiration from cherub and x-men. I doubt anyone will but if you do just know that i am putting this forth for publishing and you don't want to plagiarise something that is already out there.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, not a fanfic, but my first story. I hope you enjoy it :)**

It was very dark, so he opened his eyes, but upon seeing a bright light flashing directly in his eyes so he clamped them shut. Something was wrong. He was 17 years old and he looked perfectly normal but he wasn't. Anthony Gravely had an extremely good sense of smell and could hear a butterfly flapping its wings, at school he was called Wolf. But what felt wrong was the warmth, all over his body. He sat up and looked at himself.

'_Im a ware-wolf!' _he thought. He was covered from head to toe in thick black fur, he scraped his tongue around his long mouth feeling razor sharp teeth sprouting from his gums. His eyes moved to his furry hands and noticed that his finger nails were yellow and pointed. He was very scared. He could feel fear gathering in the pit of his stomach, and all of his hair stood on end as Anthony suddenly felt the terror rushing through his veins. _"What was happening to him?" _He thought. He looked around the room to take his mind off the fur. He discovered he was in a white room. By the smell it was a laboratory, it had a hospital smell but it was much more sinister, definitely a lab. he then saw a small, metal table of assorted tools a dentist, or an evil scientist, would use. _"why did they do this to him?"_ There was a noise coming from outside the room and his eyes widened. He adjusted his pointed ears and caught snippets of a conversation going on outside.

"...I know. The experiment has gone well... Yes he's under heavy sedation-"

"_They're talking about me?" _A shiver ran down his spine.

"The Businessman will be proud." The voice continued. The doorknob twisted and Anthony bit his tongue. The taste of the blood was bitter and the sour taste of terror covered his tastebuds Anthony desperately flung himself onto the cold, metal bed, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping that this was all a horrible nightmare. Anthony Gravely was scared. The man walked over to him holding his phone in one hand and a helmet contraption in the other. "The final phase is about to commence... Yes I understand... We are going

to wipe his brain just enough to eliminate all the good but let him understand who he is... Ok, fill him with rage and hatred for the Queen... I'll put those thoughts in to sir... Ok goodbye." The scientist hung up and then said to the wolf creature, "Your going to be a good puppy now aren't you. Yes you are. Your going to be a good dog and assassinate the Queen of England for me. Then then The Businessman give you a nice juicy bone, And he'll give me an even bigger pay check." The Scientist laughed and slid the helmet device on Anthony's head. "Good Wolf." The man said and the beast on the lab table opened his eyes. That was the last time Anthony Gravely opened his dark blue eyes, the beast on the table took over and the blue turned red.

**A/N: So, how was it? Please review :) Constructive criticism would be great :) **

**-Son of Apollo  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the first chapter hope you like it. Read on and enjoy.**

I was outside Buckingham palace making faces at the guards with the big fluffy hats when suddenly the alarms went off The Coalstream guards looked astonished and rushed inside. The Queen's Crown came flying (quite literally) out of the palace followed by thirty-five armed guards. Then the crown stopped in mid air just outside the gate and was slowly lowered to the ground. I walked off and turned the corner as my brother materialized in front of me, a huge grin on his face. "James, you owe me 20 pounds." He smirked  
"Come on, that was unfair. No powers." I complained.

You see my brother and I, we are experiments. Our dad, Cole Astard Is a scientist. He turned his own sons in for experimentation and made us who we are.

"A deal is a deal. I made the guards flinch so I win" Alex laughed. I lifted him off the ground without even touching him. I love telekinesis. I put him down in a bin as a pair of guards came around the corner. When they passed I pushed my brother onto the roof with my mind and then tried to levitate my self. It didn't work out so well and I fell to the ground. I was still working on the gravity thing. I can make other things defy it but gravity will not let me fly. I grabbed a balloon and levitated it instead. It went up to the roof taking me with it. I stumbled onto the flat roof and looked over at Alex.  
"I'll fly eventually you know" I said.  
"You keep telling yourself that James," he replied with a smirk. I pushed him three meters by flicking the air and looked over at the palace. The Coalstream guards were running around franticly and the army was just around the corner. Media and the entire London police force had just appeared on the scene. Tourists were escorted away by tanks which were crushing the road and scattering cars and panicked pedestrians. I slipped 20 pounds to Alex and he laughed. Who would've thought that an invisible 13 year old boy could take the crown right off Queen Elizabeth 2nd's head and get away with it. Who would've thought that there was such thing as an invisible 13 year old kid in the first place? An IBN helicopter was the first media chopper to arrive but was chased away by the Army's armed copters that now filled the sky's. We just walked off like this was a normal day for us. In a way it was. You see Alex and I are homeless. We get money by pulling it away from a distance or just slipping it out of a persons wallet with Alex's invisible hands. Our home, the Corinthia Hotel is a beutiful place and we've kept our reservation with the money we take from the rich and keep for the poor. Us.

I was laughing at the baffled news reporters with Alex when there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door. A man with a florescent vest and a black helmet with a silver badge in the centre was standing in the doorway. It was a British Policeman. I've seen angry bobbies before but this on was the worst yet. His face was distorted and red, his head looked like it was about to burst because of pure rage. His dark green eyes looked accusingly around the room.  
"Hello officer," I said politely. "What can I do for you?"  
"Where's your parents kid?" He replied.  
"They are... they're out, yes they're out."  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I came in, would you?" He asked with his deep, croaky voice.  
"Um.. ok officer." I stuttered.  
"Why aren't you kids at school."  
"We were just about to go." I replied awkwardly.  
"London High School students are dismissed at 3:25 and it's now 3:10."  
"Just enough time for me to catch the final period?" I questioned guiltily.  
"I'm coming back tomorrow and if your not at school I'll be having a little chat with your parents."  
"Ok sir"  
"And you to kid," he yelled to Alex. "Goodbye boys. Have fun. Now I can finnally get in on the action at the palace." The final words were whispered as the cop shut the door behind him. That explained why he was so angry. Who would want to deal with a couple of kids when you could be at the biggest crime scene in history. I took his threat of return seriously so I turned to Alex. "We'd better go to school. It can't be that hard? Can it?" I said.


	3. Chapter 2

This was my first day at school, my best day at school, my worst day at school and my last day at school. It was an ordinary day at london high school, Alex and I walked into school at 8:30am. The uniform was itchy and the tie hurt my neck, my shoes were lame and my socks were to high. If this was what school consisted of I was not happy. English was ok, Woodwork was awesome and Science was great but the best subject of them all was Math. Right now your probably thinking 'James is a freak even without the powers.' But the good thing about Math was that it was interrupted. My first ever (and my worst ever) Math lesson was the most horrendous experience of my life (so far), until there was a loud quick knock at the door. The teacher turned the handle to reveal my brother, two policeman and the principal. "This boy disappeared in the middle of PD," (He loses control when he's embarrassed) ",then he reappeared ten seconds later." The Principal said to me. I shook my head at my brother with a grin on my face. The kids were laughing at the principal and then Alex vanished for a demonstration. Everyone screamed. One of the police officers passed out, but it wasn't fear, it was me. I've discovered that I can hit people with telekinetic energy. It gets you out of tricky situations. I stood up and pushed at the air and the other cop stumbled to the ground. Alex was no where to be seen so I jumped through the window. I looked up and arranged all the glass shards back into more policemen stormed out of their cars yelling into walkie-talkies and waving clubs at me. I grabbed one club and bashed it's owner in the head and with a flick of my wrist it smashed into the stomach of another winding him. I pulled his taser from it's holster and crushed it by giving it my best death-stare. My brother was sitting on top of the other policeman clearly visible. "Math sucks!" I called to him. He grinned and called back,  
"School sucks."  
"Very true bro, very true." I replied. Sirens went off in the distance. I looked around and saw that we were in a parking lot with three. nocked out police officers. This was bad. I looked at Alex and nodded. He vanished as five police cars turned up and unloaded. Police stormed out of the white, with blue and yellow checks, Dodge Chargers waving batons and taser's. I moved my hand to face the principals silver Prius, then with all my strength I lifted it. I had never attempted lifting something like this but the Corolla slowly floated towards the cops guided by my two shaking hands. Hearing more sirens in the distance I creased my brow and pushed the Corolla faster feeling the sweat roll down my brow. I let it drop right in-between me and the police. I clenched my fist and the small car exploded. I had crushed the engine causing a spark which lit the petrol oozing from the petrol tank creating a barrier of flame halting the cops advance. I sprinted towards the school nocking over the two cops in my way just by clicking my fingers. I jumped, levitating my shoes, over the school and over the gate landing hard in the garden just outside the school gates. I could smell the smoke and could hear the screeching of tires. I looked for a mode of transport and saw a shopping trolly, I jumped in and placed my hands on the sides. I began to rise higher and higher until I was in the clouds, levitating the whole trolly the first human being to ride a shopping cart to the clouds. I came down in James's Park to find my brother sitting on a rock. I fell out of the trolly and walked over to my brother. I saw the tears running down his mature face, he was to mature for a 13 year old. I guess living off money in peoples pockets does that to you. I gave him a hug and tried to comfort him. "I blew up a the principles car for you." I said. He smiled and wiped away the tears. "And I recon anyone would disappear if on their first day at school the teacher was talking about... you know what."  
(Not 'that' mature) "Sadly I do bro." I said with mock disturbance on my face. We laughed and he stood up, I ruffled his blond curls and we walked off into the distance. "Can I have a ride in the trolly," Alex asked so I pushed him playfully and he stumbled laughing. Schools out, forever.

We walked along Westminster bridge, Looking at the sun setting behind the London Eye. It was beautiful, the shades of orange rippling on the River Thames. The famous double decker busses and the tiny black taxis rolling along the bridge accompanied by an abundance of honking cars. The London Eye, black against a clear, orange London sky, glaring at us, warning us, but what was the danger?

We flew over Lambeth palace Rd in our little trolly, settling outside the window of one of the many towering hotels. There we saw a television, the news was on and I was a star. It was a cell phone video of me moving the Toyota Corolla and then the towering wall of flame. I was so shocked I nearly fell out of the shopping trolly. A police man was being interviewed. "What happened at the school Constable Ramon?" Asked a blond, young, female reporter.  
"Well Janett, that kid took my baton, hit me over the head with it, then threw it hard at my partner. The big problem was that he was standing three meters away." Ramon explained.  
"This is strange and if it wasn't for the video evidence I'd think your crazy. What would you recommend us to do if we saw this boy?"  
"Call us. This boy is 15 years old, green eyes, wavy blond hair and quite thin," a picture of me running for the shopping cart filled the screen. "This boy is a wanted criminal and when caught will be placed under charges including, and This boy is a force to be reckoned with, whatever happens do not approach. I repeat do not approach. It's for your own safety. We will catch this criminal and make the streets of London safe once more."  
"Thank you Constable. This is BBC news live from London high. Back to you in the studio Mark." The reporter concluded.  
"Thank you Janett..." The woman on the lounge stood up and turned to the window. She screamed.


	4. Chapter 3

Have you ever been sky diving. Well if you have you still haven't experienced anything compared to falling at 100 miles an hour in a shopping cart. "PULL UUUP!" Alex screamed. I didn't answer because I was to busy pulling up. I thought moving a car was hard, I'd had never pushed my powers this far before. We were going to die. The front wheels were rising and the trolly was straitening out but we were still falling, fast, way to fast. I decided to keep pulling. As if we were in one of those movies where the plane just skims the ground before the pilot pulls them up we landed on top of a double decker bus. We rolled onto the tarmac speeding down the hill. The danger wasn't over yet. In front of us was a traffic jam, we didn't have any brakes. I swerved through the lanes and saw a truck with a ramp on it in between two trucks which read, 'THIS CRAZY WORLD.' and had pictures of motorcyclists decorated all over the back. This was going to be a tight fit. Alex and I leaned to avoid a slow moving taxi just as the ramp hit the traffic jam. We flew up it and I put all my power into staying up. We flew over the cars and up to the clouds, we had made it, home free.

We landed roughly in Hyde Park on a little island in the middle of The Serpentine, the lake in the park. There was only a few tourists around so we decided to make a camp. I fell asleep drained from a long day of using my powers way to much.

I had a terrible nightmare that night. Imagined a lab filled with scientists running around, injecting me with syringes, pushing a liquid that looked like coke but was thicker and les fizzy. Each time I as injected my head and my hands burned and my eyes rolled causing me to pass out. Somehow even in the stages of unconsciousness I was burning, so much pain, so much terror. My nightmare shifted to when I was just 4 years old. I had just watched all the star wars movie with my dad, (Who was not evil yet) and was trying to do the force. My dad was laughing, urging me on and holding my brother. I pushed hard at the air, willing it to move, "GO James GO!" Dad laughed. All I could see was the little, blue, plastic cup. It fell over. I was so proud of myself, I had the force, what kid wouldn't be proud of himself. In my dream I looked at my dad and his face contorted from a smiling father to an evil man in a long white coat and sinister eyes. Those eyes were not his. My dream shifted again and I was looking for my now 4 year old brother. A knock came at the door and a man in a suit came in. He didn't look very nice. Dad asked me to show the businessman the force and I gladly did. I'd been practicing for years now and it was a little easier. The businessman stared at me. Those eyes?

I woke up gasping for breath. When my dads eyes changed, they changed into the businessman's eyes. Dark, calm, malevolent, cruel eyes boring into my scull looking for ways to transform his DNA making me into a Jedi without a light-saber. I stood up and got in the shopping cart. I levitated my loyal trolly high into the sky and glided over a moon lit London. I lowered myself down to the dark streets that are hidden by London's greatness. Tourists don't come to London for the homeless and the dark. I walked along these streets flipping a coin and making it fly as far up as any normal person could throw, it came down on tails. From around the corner a man came screaming, "RUN! RUN! Run for your lives!" He grabbed my shirt and covered my face in saliva as he screamed, "It is coming! The monster of the night! It is coming!" The man rushed passed me and I curiously walked the way I came. I walked blindly until I came to one of the many dead ends of this maze of trashcans and people sleeping in cardboard boxes. There was an awful smell in the air. You don't have to have super senses to smell the stench of rotting flesh and dog droppings. I heard a sniff and I spun to face the 'Monster of the night', a man covered in head to toe in fur. wit the face of a wolf and the eyes of a feral beast. It was a ware-wolf The sky was lit by a half moon so this was one weird werewolf? "I will feast." It growled. Things were getting weirder and weirder. The wear wolf was practically a young boy about my age but with huge muscles, a wolfs head, dark, thick fur from head to toe, teeth as sharp as knifes and glowing red eyes that shone in the dark. "I will feast."

"I'm not the exactly your kind of food. Im shure your more into fat and... muscle and other people that arent me and..." I said backing up.

It roared "Not you, Her."

"Her?" I asked in my best calm voice.

"Her." The monster laughed, it was a deep growling laugh. Sinister, but way to human. Then it hit me. The realization that this beast was out to eat the Queen of Great Britain and the Ware-Wolf actually hit me. So I hit him back, with my mind. The wolf lunged at me so I punched the air and the boy-wolf-thing went flying into a dirty brick wall. I jumped and levitated my shoes, landing clumsily on the roof I turned to see a black figure go flying into the air and came back down, cracking the cement. That thing could really jump. So I did a roundhouse kick,telekinetic style sending him onto the next roof. He jumped back and pinned me to the ground. I struggled and used all my power to lift him off me. I threw him into the cement from 20 meters up causing the wolf to slump in front of me. I sighed with relief. Two red eyes opened and drilled their way to my already terrified brain. A yellow clawed fist slammed into my gut and a claw from the left scraped along the the top left of my face sending me flying. I sat up against the wall feeling the warm blood flowing down my face. I pushed my hands out to send him flying but the beast only stumbled. I was to tired to fight such a monster. Suddenly the ware-wolf's jaws were clamped around my outstretched arms. The wolf span 180 degrees, letting me go and sending me flying into the Thames. Something you should know about me, I can't swim when blood is pouring out of my head and my right arm. I don't know about you but I find it nearly impossible. I was slowly sinking to the bottom of the Thames when a boat crossed over my dying body. My first thought was 'Get out of the way, trying to die in the moonlight here.' Then I realized that I have powers. I telekinetically grabbed the boats hull and pulled myself up. I slowly kicked on my back all the way to shore. I fell asleep on the edge of the Thames.

When i woke up i saw the sun. The sun, lighting a way for the whole world. But the world tries to refuse its light and half the globe is shrouded in darkness. This brings on the night. The night is a whole other world, a world of fear, a world of shadows and a world of monsters. I had left that world and the sun was back and I could hug it. But it was 95 million miles away and way to hot to hug. I ripped my already torn shirt and wrapped it around my bleeding head. I stumbled onto the road and collapsed. After 5 minutes walking, tripping and stumbling I rolled over and and looked at the grey clouds filling the sky. The traffic slowed around me and sky blurred. The grey went black.

**A/N: If your still with me the next chapter coming soon. What's going to happen to James? Will he be reunited with Alex and how will he finally defeat the wolf. Please review and hope your liking it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: James is in trouble :0**

I woke up to find myself in a lab, the sight of a lab the smell of disinfectant but a soft, kind feel. A hospital, still scary, but only a hospital. I heard a bolt sliding off my door, then a door opened, then another and finally my door. 2 armed guards marched into the room holding m16 assault riffles and wearing full riot squad uniforms, not so friendly. I remembered that I was a wanted criminal, that was not good. If you want to succeed in life you have to get your priorities right. I had a lot of priorities, like clearing my name, finding my brother, saving queen Elizabeth 2nd and finding that wolf.  
"Hello kid. What's your name and why are you all knocked up." A guard said.  
"Eurgh." I moaned.  
"Kid you are a wanted criminal, you were found with tooth marks on your arm and a gash in your head."  
I remembered the pain and sunk into the comfortable mattress, the world going dark once more.

When I woke up it was dark. I tried opening my eyes, it was still pitch black. I'm going to let you in on a little secret, I am afraid of the dark. What I said before about the night being a world of monsters it is. I'm afraid of hospitals, needles and the dark. I started hyperventilating and to calm down I tried to take in my surroundings, the bed I was in was hard and cold, it was metal, the sheets were ripped and rough. I was in a cell, not good, I started freaking out, pacing back and forth slamming into the wall at every turn. I ran into the wall four a 5th time when The wall went 'clang' not 'thonk.' "A door!" I said to no one. I pushed and banged and screamed until my croaky voice was gone. I slumped against the wall scared and angry. I ran at the door and nearly broke my arm. I stood up and faced the metal door and pushed, not with my hands but with my mind. I pushed my hands out like a Jedi, my fingers spread wide and I pushed. I channeled all my fear, all my anger into the door forcing it to go away. The metal door flew away. I ran along a corridor crushing door after door. All my fear giving me power and adrenalin. When I ripped down the last door I was met by 5 armed guards. The guards wore black leather jackets and black helmets that covered their face. Their M16's flew out of their hands and smashed them in the face. The guards didn't stand a chance. I sprinted through the facility bashing enemy after enemy with my mind. The only problem was that I had no idea where I was going. I ran around corners and climbed spiraling flights of stairs. White tiled corridor after white tiled corridor. Then I saw it, the door with a glowing green sign above it that read exit. "ha ha I'm free!" i burst into a library. I stopped and all the people that were reading turned and stared at me with puzzled looks on their faces. The librarian hit a button on her desk and the fire alarm went off. Suddenly revealed a rocket launcher from under her desk. She swiveled the RPG, finger on the trigger. I looked at her, then at the rocket, then at the trigger. I closed my eyes and imagined the Rocket coming towards me. I stretched out my hand and pulled with my mind and the rocket slid out of the launcher, away from the scary librarian. I looked at her and she dove behind her desk and pulled out a magnum, a pistol that was going to kill me. She fired three bullets and I pushed as hard as I could. All the people in the library were panicking, running around screaming. The first bullet missed. The second bullet slid through my thick blond hair but the third hit me right between the eyes.

**A/N: Is this the end? Or is this something else? If your still with me keep reading for the thrilling next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: BOOM!**

The bullet tapped my skull and I opened my eyes confused. I should be dead? What? Why? Huh? It turned out that I had stopped a moving bullet. With my mind. I had slowed it down so it only, lightly tapped my head saving me. The librarian was equally surprised and dropped her pistol and ran. I followed her outside and ran for my life. I heard sirens blaring behind me as I sprinted through the London streets. I glanced behind me to find police cars roaring around the corner, their sirens ripping through the air, filling my soul with pure terror. My fear drove me on as I bolted away from the library/prison. I swerved from  
Street to street trying to lose the copers. 2 police cars drifted around the corner in front of me and sped towards me. I slapped the air and one of the cars went flying, smashing into the wall and exploding in a ball of flame. The other car was speeding towards me. I stretched my arms out and my hands clenched into a fist and I swung my arms out wide and the police car ripped in half the two pieces flying past me and colliding with the cars behind me creating towering wall of flames. I ran. I jumped onto the roof and landed on my backside. I levitated my shoes in mid jump as I leaped from roof to roof, sliding on the tiled slopes, I stumbled and fell to the ground, landing in a dumpster. I crawled out and ran to Hyde park. I crawled onto one of the tourist peddle boats and peddled my way to the island. By the time I reached the centre of the lake the moon was high in the cloudless sky. I found my brother sheltering under a unstable looking stick shelter. We embraced. The hug sent a warm tingle throughout my cold body and A tear fell from my eye and splattered on Alex's nose. Then we both cried. Long into the night our tears of joy, anger, fear and brotherly love threatened to turn this island into a part of the lake. Our tears subsided and I told him my story and didn't leave out one detail. "We need to save the Queen. It's the only way to stop the cops chasing us."  
"But how James? We're nothing special." A tear of shame rolled down my brothers face.  
"But we are Alex. This is what we were made for, this is why we are so different. We were made so we could make a change." My short speech made Alex smile. That was the greatest thing I had seen in a long time. But then the twinkle in his eyes went out, "we have to fight a werewolf?"  
"No I am. Things are going to get a little messy so you have to find a way to get the Queen as far away as possible. The wolf/boy thing will bring the fight to her so we have to be ready."  
"But a werewolf?"  
"I'm working on it. Silver maybe? That usually works? But whatever happens we have to save the queen."  
We discussed different possibilities to fight the wolf and came up with a plan. A plan that needed patience.

The next day we started. While Alex was wondering around Buckingham Palace (invisible of corse) keeping a lookout for my hairy friend, and occasionally playing tricks on the staff, I was looking for a new identity. I bought myself some black hair dye and a straightener to disguise my wavy blond locks. When I was finished I looked completely new. My next job, find a home. Alex and I needed a house to stay in close to the palace. There was one house, very close but in the back streets. It was rundown, moldy, had broken windows, no door (my fault, there was no doorknob), and a flat roof with a huge whole in it. In other words, perfect. In one room was the food and the beds, in the second room was a 'borrowed' telescope that Alex 'acquired.' In the final room, the one with the hole in the roof, I put my faithful shopping cart.  
That night Alex and I decided to have some fun before my brother went on his rounds. We collected some wood and small rocks, we found bits of metal and a wooden box with no lid. With my powers I twisted the metal so they worked as either nails or clamps that fastened the wood to the trolley. Out the front like a basket I fastened the wooden box and filled it with the small rocks (or ammo). Then Alex cut out two wings with a 'borrowed' saw. For the finishing touch we pimped our trolly by spray painting it black. We parked it in the room with the hole in the roof. We jumped in and our pimped out shopping cart rose into the night.

**A/N: If your still reading the next chapter is coming soon. For my readers please give me any tips you might have because I am a noob and am willing to take any constructive criticism. Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 6

The joy of flying was spectacular. I dropped Alex off on top of the palace and rose into the night. I span and swerved and barrel rolled. Sweat pored down my forehead as I pushed myself, holding it all together. I landed perfectly in the house and dropped into my inflatable mattress and fell fast asleep.

Nothing happened, day after day we patrolled the streets of london, Alex in the day, patrolling the ground and exploring Buckingham palace and at night I helped by cruising through the air in my black trolley. During the day I was in the room with the telescope. But I was using my rocks instead. This was my room where I enhanced my powers for the big day. Throwing rocks with my mind, propelling them through the wall and then pulling them back to my outstretched hand. I lifted things outside, trying to push my powers to the limit. Each time we went to sleep we would be terrorized by dreams that ripped us from our beds sweating. Day after day we fell into a routine. Wake up, train, look for the wolf, eat, and repeat. Then it all changed. I was lifting weights without touching them when I heard voices.  
"ARE WE READY FOR DEMOLITION?" A man yelled.  
"YES SIR!" another replied.  
"Stand by for demolition in 10..."  
I looked out the window and saw a huge wrecking ball slowly gaining momentum. I tried to think. Why would they destroy this building? Then I remembered the sign, the sign that said...? Demolition notice, 13th of September. What was the date now... Think James think! I looked outside and saw the wrecking ball flying towards me. Oh! I ran down the stairs without touching a step and smashed into Alex who was running the opposite detection.  
"What are you doing?" I yelled.  
"They can't find our stuff." he replied.  
"But you'll die!"  
"We have to go up."  
"ugh" I groaned and propelled him the stairs and followed him. The huge metal ball had. Early gained full momentum and was beginning to fly closer and closer towards the house. I stumbled into the room and helped my brother pile our beds and food into our bags. I looked up and saw the wrecking ball flying towards us at an alarming speed.  
"Alex!" I screamed. But it was to late, I closed my eyes and braced for impact, my life flashed before my eyes, every tear, every spark of rage, every feeling of joy, I felt them again. Every time I looked for my brother in hide and seek, the needles driving into my body, my fathers evil, laughing face, I saw them all again. The dark, starless night we were cast out on the streets, the gloomy day we were chased from the school, the night I was attack by the wolf, I saw it all. Every was peaceful. I was dead, I was shore of it, but then I opened my eyes. Alex was kneeling, arms outstretched, alive. Then I looked at the wrecking ball and saw that it had become a wrecking hemisphere. The ball had been dented so hard it was flattened against an invisible force field. The ball dropped back and Alex fell to the ground.  
"Alex! Are you ok? What happened? Why aren't we dead?" I said  
"I... I've... I think Ive got a new power... I... I just created a force field?"  
"Ha ha, you saved us, we're alive we are alive!" I laughed. We heard the distant ring of sirens and the screaming sound of tired scraping around corners. The police would be here any second, I looked at Alex, he was drained, unable to walk. I lifted him up and he floated along behind me as I pulled him with my powers. I softly placed him in the shopping cart and heard men running inside.  
"Find the source of that field" a man ordered  
"Yes sir" replied about twenty voices. I heard 20 guns being cocked and feet running through the run down house.i backed up the shopping cart and two policeman crashed into the room, guns drawn.  
"Sir we've found the criminal, the kid!" the first cop yelled. He wore normal black police uniform with the blue and yellow checkered vest. He held an ACR sub machine gun. I smashed them both in the head with my fists of air and they crumbled to the ground. But the back up was already storming through the door way. A storm above had formed, lighting flashed and rain tormented down through the hole in the rotting roof. The cops aimed their guns at me, fingers on the trigger.  
"Fire!" the captain yelled.  
"But sir he's just a kid" a police man complained  
"Yea I'm just a kid!" I assured.  
"Shut up child. We have orders from her majesty herself to kill on sight, you've seen what he's capable of." The captain motioned towards the two I knocked out. "He's a threat."  
"If you say so sir."  
"Fire!" the captain repeated. A volley of bullets left the barrels and zoomed towards me and stopping in mid air. What? Two cloaked figures floated through the hole in the roof. The bullets were frozen in mid air, the police still looking fierce and a little insane but frozen, frozen in time. The two people landed either side of me.  
"Hello, your James Astard aren't you?" the hooded man on my right asked.  
"He has to be sir, who else would he be?" A girls voice said on my left.  
"Um... I'm James but I just go by my first name, I don't like Astard."  
"Ok James how would you like to come with us?" the man asked.  
"Why would I?"  
"because I just saved your life." said the girl.  
"There are more people like you james, but we can't talk about it now, you have to come with us. We will take you away from here, into a place where you can live like you want to live, use your powers freely and live life. We call it Project Olympus." the man said.  
"What about Alex?"  
"who?" the girl asked.  
"I have a brother, he's like me, can he come?"  
"If he's like us he can come, let's go." I jumped in the shopping cart with Alex and hovered our of the roof. The man and the girl flew up and we followed them. Eventually the girl clicked. She explained that she could stop time. Then she stopped us.

A second later we were lying in comfortable beds with fluffy white pillows and warm blankets. There was a note on the bedside table 'principles office, now!' I got up and found brand new clothes in a wardrobe. Alex got up and walked over. Their were two plain white t-shirts and grey shorts. The shirts had an emblem over the heart. It was a Greek omega, and the words, Project Olympus. We got changed and looked around. The room was just an ordinary wood room with a heater and A bathroom. Like a hotel room. The cream colored carpet was soft under my feet. I looked out the window and I saw something I thought I'd never see. Hundreds of kids from 7 to 18 were running around, playing footy, with a flaming ball, playing tip, at super speed, and kids flying through the air with either wings or just flying. I looked at the door.  
"Let's go Alex" he smiled and disappeared, he was better. I opened the door and stood in a hallway, a school hallway.

**A/N: Welcome to project Olympus. Meat The Principle in the next chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Project Olympus was a school? As Alex and I strolled down the corridors In wonder. There was a boy with super long teeth, a girl that was super flexible, and I mean super flexible. A boy was playing with a ball of fire, rolling it allong his palm and spinning it on his fingure. One girl transformed into an eagle because she saw a mouse. A boy with an elephants trunk gave a boy that was half frog a high five. As we were walking a huge, probably 18 year old with muscles of literal steel, stepped in our way.  
"Hey! New kids" the steel guy smiled and his teeth glinted. "I like new kids. Why? Because they hate me. I'll give you the correct enisiation." he threw a punch at Alex and it stopped in mid air. I held up my hand and he rose to the roof. I threw him down the corridor without even touching him and kept walking. We walked past a beautiful girl with long blond wavy hair with light brown streaks that shone in the sunlight. She was wearing a short grey skirt, a white colored shirt and a grey sweater. Even in school uniform she literally glowed in the morning light.  
"Hi" she said. It was the girl from last night, the time stopper. "that was pretty cool, what you did to steel back there."  
"Steel?"  
"That's his code name, we all go by code names here. I'm stopwatch. But about steel"  
"He was going to hurt Alex."  
"Ok. Whatever. You should go to the principles office, I've been told to take you."  
"Lead the way," Alex said. We found a door that looked like any ordinary door but it had three symbols on it, a trident, a lighting bolt and a scythe. We knocked and a voice replied,  
"come in" we walked in behind stopwatch and saw a man in a wheel chair behind the desk. Next to him were two men. One had long blonde hair and wore borde shorts and a hawaiian t-shirt with blue flip flops. The other man wore a cloak that blew in the wind even though their wasn't even a breeze. The man in the chair was old and had short grey hair. He looked old and cranky but when he smiled it filled you with warmth.  
"Hello boys how are you. I'm the principal. That's my code name and my position. Welcome to project olympus, school for the gifted. This school started with three boys I found on the streets. They were lab rats like you two boys, and like most of the people at this school. I took them in and helping them felt good. These three boys helped form a paradise. I call it, Project Olympus, like a city for the strong, the special and, the spectacular. This is Zeus." he motioned to the man in the cloak on his right. The man pushed his hands out and on his right a bolt of lighting formed and a miniature tornado spun on the other palm. "This is Poseidon," The old man motioned to his left and the smiling surfer pulled water from the moisture in the air and shaped it into a rippling trident. The water dissolved back into a ball and flew around the room, splitting into two. One splashed me and the other dropped on Alex's head. Zeus pointed at us and gale force wind dried us in seconds. "The third, Hades is in San Francisco at the moment trying to recruit another boy like you. Hades can read minds and teleport anywhere he has seen." The Principal continued. "You must chose your own code names, we do not go by fake names here."  
"This is great and all but the Queen of England herself is about to be assassinated."  
"What?" asked Poseidon.  
"There's a... A wolf, boy, thing out to get the queen. Have to let us go back." I said  
"We will keep an eye on the queen and when your ready we'll send you in with a good team. We want our students to be well equipped when they go on missions." The principal said.  
"Missions?" Alex asked, his form flickering.  
"Yes" said Zeus "here we believe that our students were given powers so we can help people, we're like an undercover police force. Alex disappeared and came back smiling like crazy.  
"Like spies?" he asked.  
"Yea like spies" Poseidon replied.  
"I watched James Bond and it was the coolest thing ever." Alex said.  
"Which one did you see," Poseidon asked with a gleam in his eyes.  
"Quantom of Solice."  
"I've got all of them. Wanna check out the private cinema, we'll chuck on a real James Bond movie." They walked out of the room, Alex's form flickering as he spoke. I was alone with Zeus and the principal.  
"Your going to not going to like this James but..." The principals confident voice faulted.  
"What wouldn't I like?" I asked.  
"Well Alex can't come on any your missions. There is strict rules-"  
"Without Alex we can't complete this mission. He can make force fields and turn invisible. He would be our defense he-"  
"No!" Zeus' voice boomed like thunder. We must follow the rules.  
"James, you'll need a code name." the principal changed the subject calmly. "we will deal with alex later."  
"Well..." I thought for a moment "Force!" how's that, I like that. Agent Force."  
The principal smiled. "Now force. It's time to train, we'll keep surveillance on London for you. Stopwatch."  
"yes sir?" she asked  
"Show force to the training room."  
"Yes sir." we walked out and continued down the corridor in silence for a while then I asked "what do we do here?" I asked. She looked at me and kept walking.  
"Um..."  
"Shut up Jam... Force"  
"What did I do"  
"I don't like babysitting?"  
"I'm not a kid" I stopped. Stopwatch turned around and snapped her fingers and disappeared. In a second I was nocked to the ground. She stood over me and smiled.  
"You are definitely a kid here." I pushed my hand up and she went to click her fingers but couldn't move. I had grabbed her finger with the force so she couldn't click. I stood up.  
"Let's go" I smiled.

After a while we came to some double doors. A sign on the wall read 'gym'. We walked inside. Now when I think of a school gym I don't usually think of a all black room with axes swinging from the roof and guns set up along the walls. One boy with a sniper was crouched on one of the four balconies firing at other kids. He didn't miss once. Teens playing paintball, also known as absolute chaos. I like absolute chaos. I smiled as a girl got smashed in the leg by a paintball and crumpled to the floor in agony. She placed a shaking hand over the wound and it healed instantly. Then she walked off. A teen through water at people and they fell to the ground only to get hit from a paintball from the same person. A girl wrapped her arm around a boy and pulled him to wear she was. She was at the other side of the room. She was the flexible girl i'd seen in the hallway. The whole room was filled with teens using their powers against each other. No one was looking at them strangely no one was running away. This was great. I saw the boy with the sniper aim at stopwatch who was watching the flexible girl flatten herself under one of the swinging axes. A paintball flew towards stopwatch strait towards her heart. If it wasn't a paintball it would've killed her. But it stopped just before it hit her. She looked down at the ball and then at me as I raised my hand. I hovered it above the boy with the snipers head and he laughed.  
"I can dodge bullets." he said. I clenched my fist And held it there then I opened my palm and all the paint spread over him and he looked at me with hatred in his eyes. The sniper pulled out a new gun. I stepped  
Back. The sniper opened fire send bullet after bullet flying towards me. I could tell that not one of those bullets were going to miss. I pushed out my hands and grabbed the bullets in the air. My powers weren't strong enough to stop so many things traveling at such a speed. I used all my willpower to push the small colored balls aside. Straight towards the door. That had just opened revealing my brother. Alex was now covered in head to toe in paint. Paint that I had deflected to him. He stormed off slamming the door behind him. I pushed the doors open without touching them and sprinted towards my brother.  
"Alex I-"  
"No I saw what you did. You and your new friend had decided to prank me hadn't you. He shot the paint balls and you threw them to me."

This was the stupidest thing i had heard all day but I tried to stay calm.  
"Alex I he was shooting me I had to deflect the bullets."  
"Thanks for nothing. The least you could do was admit to what you did and laugh along with it but no."  
"No Alex you've got it all wrong."  
"Have I? Have I? Ever since you saw stopwatch all you've done is talk to her. I'm your brother for goodness sake. As soon as you see a girl you like you just run off with her and leave me in the dust. You think I haven't seen the way you look at her. I'm just a thorn in your side and you want to pull me out. What better way than to cover me in paint in front of a bunch of strangers. If you want stopwatch more than your own brother than you can have her! Cause if you would chose popularity over me then so be it! I'm outta here." He stormed away before I could say a word. Before he turned the corner he turned and yelled. "Your the worst big brother in the world! I hate you!" then he disappeared from sight.

The doors to the gym flew off. I walked through the arch and punched the air sending the sniper flying into the wall. I lifted him again and slapped him in th face. I followed that with a punch in the gut and a knee in the face. I did all this with my powers. A stray paintball gun was lying on the ground and I made it fly up to the balcony and take aim. I fired bullet after bullet at the sniper making him yell in pain. Suddenly the gun was gone and the sniper was facing me. Stopwatch scowled at me, my gun in her hands. The sniper jumped down and I threw him at the wall. Then I lifted him like a puppet and put him under the axes.  
"Dodge this!" I howled years forming in my eyes, rage burning in my stomach. I held him in place and just before axes made their way back down I realized what I was doing. I pushed him out of the way of the deadly blades and colapsed in a heap on the ground. The gym was quiet. The only sounds reverberating off the walls were my muffled sobs and the cruel laughter of the lone sniper.

**A/N: Alex and Jame's relationship is crumbling before them and James needs to make things right again. But how. Tune in next chapter for some more Project Olympus.  
**


	9. Chapter 8

The only thing i cared about in the whole world was breathing heavily in the bed across the room. Alex was moving out tomorrow. I see how you look at her. I'm just a thorn in your side. Choose a girl over your own brother. Your the worst big brother in the world. I hate you, I hate you, I. Hate. You. The words came with me into my dreams that night. In my dream i was a spectator over looking my past. I saw my brother and I playing hide and seek before... before everything. Their was a flash of light and I was standing outside a steel door in the middle of a storm. All of a sudden the door flew open  
"Get out! Get away from this place!" to figures were thrown away from the voice and into the streets. They stood up already soaked in water. I realized it was me and Alex the night we were kicked out of the science laboratory. Of course the men in the bakery didn't know there was a secret lab under them that harbored mutant children. That was the worst day of my life. I was watching the tears run down Alex's and my past self put an arm over him.  
"We have to be brave Alex." Alex looked up, tears cleaning his dirty face. "We will run, make a living on the streets, we can be like robin hood." We had heard that story before... yea. "Take from the rich and keep for the poor." the young me continued. I guess i didn't remember the story very well.  
"I like Robin hood" Alex smiled. "can I have a bow?'  
"Nah Alex we are going to be the super robin hoods."  
"Ok James. I love you." They hugged and walked through the rain. I looked up at the rain and lighting flashed. it momentarily blinded me but when my eyesight adjusted I was in a completely different setting. My dream had taken me to a patch of grass by a beautiful lake. I heard voices and span around to see my Alex and my past self playing with a frisbee and laughing as a strangers dog ran between us trying to catch it. There was another flash and I was in the queens palace. I watched as the crown lifted off the queens head and floated out the open door. I followed it and a guard ran right through me. Outside I looked at the roof and saw. Alex appear and the boys on the roof laughed as they watched what they had done. I turned and the flash brought me to after our first school day. We were laughing on the rock. More scenes flashed by of laughter, sadness, terror. Although one thing was the same all throughout my dream there was one similarity. Alex and me. There was one last flash and I say up strait in my bed. I looked across the room to see that Alex had left. There was a note on his pillow less bed.  
'Don't try to find me. I won't open my door to you ever.' it read. I crunched up the letter and threw it at the wall. With my power I lifted it up and ripped it to shreds without even lifting a finger. I was to late. Alex was ignoring me and now I couldn't make it up to him.  
As I walked through the corridor that day I saw Alex talking with some boy who had scales all over his body. They were laughing like they'd known each other for years. As soon as he saw me smiling at him the sparkle in his eyes vanished. Along with the rest of his body. I looked at the floor and walked to my first class. Now a class at project Olympus wasn't your normal everyday class. For our first lesson of the day our class of just 10 climbed up onto the roof. There our teachers showed us to some hang gliders. Real hang gliders. We all grabbed a glider and leapt from the roof "aaaaaah" I screamed as we plummeted towards the ground. Suddenly the wind caught under the wings of the glider. The wind flew through my long blond hair as I soared with the birds. I spun and flipped and barrel rolled. As we all started to lower down from speed reduction I kept it high with my powers and let go when I was at a reasonable height and then I continued gliding. Soon it was just me and the Breeze Brothers. Two red haired kids that had been genetically modified so they could levitate. They flew in circles around me laughing at the kids climbing the 150 stairs to the roof with their hang gliders held above their heads. For our second lesson we had gym. We lined up on colored shirts and ran a relay through a course that consisted of running over hot coals and diving under or leaping over the giant blades. Following this obstacle we had to climb a shaking rock wall with blunt and padded spikes underneath. although the spikes couldn't kill they could seriously injure you. This was proved when a small blond boy with a lizards tail fell from the wall because his arm fell off because he was so scared. when he landed on the spikes he got a deep scar in his arm. This propelled me forward and my grip tightened on the rocks. I was a quarter of the way up and the girl next to me dropped to the spikes bellow. Later I discovered that she needed five stitches in her thigh from where the spikes caught her. I wasn't har from the topp when my fingers began to slip. I looked down and there was my mistake. The spikes bellow made my heart race and my hands sweat. I tried to hurry up the wall. Although I didn't make it. My slippery fists wrapped around one of the handholds but was unable to hold on. I had to let go of the handholds and as i did they moved further away and the ground moved closer.

**A/N: Will James have a date with the infirmary or will he somehow be saved from the painful spikes. keep reading, reviewing and enjoying. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

As the ground reached towards me the spikes seemed to look sharper and somewhat scarier. I twisted my body around and focused on removing my panic. I slowed my heart beat and i began to feel like I was falling in slow-motion. In what was really a split second realisation i reached out with my mind and clenched an invisible hand around the top of the violently shaking wall. I stopped abruptly and as if i was attached to a rope i sung into the wall crashing my knee against the rock wall. The pain convulsed through my body but i was relieved that a grazed, possibly bruised knee was the worst of my injuries. So far. I jogged over the running track and crawled under the camouflage nets. I swung across the rope course and leapt from monkey bar to monkey bar, swinging tyre to swinging tyre, my knee only slightly bothering me. Struggled through the pool of muddy water that was more mud than it was water. I finished the course dripping with mud and sweat. I looked at my time table and discovered that I had that course every day of the week. I looked around at the others who weren't really bothered by the workout and i realised that this happened everyday for everyone and you had to learn to get used to it.

The rest of the day was just Maths, followed by history and succeeding that we had science. Now although these are normal subjects this isn't your ordinary school so maths was maths but history was a whole other matter. Our teacher Mr Chochran had a strange take on the ancient greek myths.  
"The Greek myths were not just myths." Chochran told us. "Greek science was much more advanced than we originally believed. Charles Ernest Beule, a french archaeologist studied ancient Greece. At the age of 47 in the year of 1873, just a year before he died Beule discovered something remarkable. The bones of Heracles. The famous Greek warrior who, according to myth, had super strength. Attached to his very well preserved bones a small part of muscle tissue, a part of the sarcomere, that had been injected with an ancient version of steroids. This version seems to effect the mind therefore making Heracles not extremely smart but it was constantly working and he was thus given super strength." The teacher allowed this to sink in as the students gaped at him. A blond girl at the back of the class put her hand up.  
"Sir?" She asked.  
"Yes Kassandra?" Mr Chochran replied.  
"Who is Heracles sir?"  
"Well Kassandra have you heard of Hercules?" Kassandra nodded. "Well that is Heracles before the romans took him. When the Romans conquered the greeks they... inherited the Greek gods and some of their heroes. They changed the names and altered their personalities a little although they were technically the same gods. Does that answer your question?"  
"Yes sir." Kassandra replied.  
"Good. does anyone else have any questions?"  
"Yes sir." A dark haired boy at the back put his hand up. The boy was covered in head to toe in dark green scales.  
"Alright Reid what is it?"  
"What about Achilles sir?  
"Well Another archaeologist, Charles Lenormat..."

The history class went on for some time like this and Mr Chonchran had a reason for everything, the driads were girls with mutated skin, Medusa had poison dipped into her hair to give it a mind of its own like a girl at the back with long black hair.

Science was next and that was the greatest of all, blowing stuff up. We were sent outside to mix chemicals that reacted so violently towards each other the only person that wasn't behind the protective was our fire proof teacher Mrs Chambers.

At dinner I saw my brother and beaconed to him to sit with me. He scowled at me then smiled. Not a friendly smile. A smile I new to well as his "I'm up to mischief and there is no way in the world he can stop me" smile. He whispered something to his friend who then came over to me and said.  
"Hey, can I sit here?"  
"Shure" I replied, not understanding my brothers intentions, "there's no one else here." I continued sullenly. The boy smiled and razed his finger into the air and back down to me. I looked at him confused than he said in my slightly deep voice, "Shure, there's no one else here." My eyes widened suddenly and I looked around for Alex. He was nowhere in sight. The boy yelled "Food fight!" in a perfect replication of my voice and a sausage roll flew over my shoulder and smashed a kid in the back of the head. I turned around annd looked at the wall behind me. Then I looked at the kid the roll hit. He though his newly sauced roll and it hit me square in the face. Then. All hell broke loose. suddenly food was everywhere. flying across the room. tables were overturned, a caturpult was made out of thin air, literally it was a caterpult made out of air. it through chips, sausages, burgers and more. One kid was throwing food into the air and the boy from my history class was flicking them with his crocodile tail. One incredibly fat kid was in one corner and was using his super long tongue to snatch food out of the air like a frog would flies. I was trapping any in mid air as soon as they came close. Soon I had a sort of dome around me made from food. Suddenly I decided if I was going to get blamed i my as well join in. I pushed and my dome exploded with such forse that even the fat boy was nocked off his feet by one of my flying hamburgers. I hit one kid who had been flying around in the wing and he spiralled to the ground.  
"Who is responsible for this!" The people left standing after my explosion were thrown to the ground by the force of the voice. I could feel the sound waves that sent me flying to the back of the room.I sat up and saw Zeus at the doorway and everyones fingers pointing at me.

**A/N: James is in trouble but how will he get out of it. find out in the next chapter of project olympus. Read about James and alex soon.**

**PS: I would love a Beta reader. That would be heaps helpful.**

**PPS: And if you have any suggestions or criticism please review thanks :) **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright I'm going to try and be as constant as I can and post a new chapter everyday so you guys can keep reading. I may not make it for one a day and if i'm feeling confidant but yea. Read on and enjoy James' cruel and unusual punishment.**

As I was escorted to the principles office I saw eyes popping out from classroom windows and staring at my mournful face. "I didn't do it" I had said.  
Of course Zeus didn't think that was a very good response to his command of "James! Principles office, now!" The blast of his voice made me dizzy and my ears were still ringing as i trudged up to the principles office. All the way I could feel the eyes of the man behind me burrowing through the back of my head, his heavy breathing was like the breeze on a windy day and it was making the hairs on my neck stand on end. I could hear the crackle of electricity that sizzled is hair and made it stand on end. In more simpler terms, this guy was scary.

I walked into the principals office and he spun his chair around to face me. He put a book he had been reading on his large wooden desk.  
"James." He said in a disappointed tone. "I had high hopes for you but it seems you've let me down." The sincerity in his tone surprised me but before I could try to apologise in any way the grey haired principal continued "You of all people. I must take action and punish you. In any ordinary school you would be threatened with suspension although as you already know James, this is no ordinary school. So instead this school punishes you in front of everyone. The punishment is chosen by Hades although he is away at the moment so the responsibility falls to Poseidon. He usually choses water basses cruelty so he can get you out if it becomes to..." The principle stopped to think of a word.  
"Dangerous?" Asked Zeus.  
"No no thats not it at all. it's... Ah unhealthy! Yes thats the way to put it."  
"When you say unhealthy..." I gulped. "You mean that as a nicer way to put dangerous?"  
"Yes James." The principle replied. I gulped again. "James could you please hand me the receiver it's over in that corner."  
"Ok?" I turned and saw a small white object that resembled a walkie-talky. I span back around to face the principal and the receiver flew over my shoulder and softly landed in front of the principal.  
"Thank you James." The principal then called Poseidon and told him to come up.

After a while the door opened and the master of water stepped inside. "Punisment hey?" He said. "I've got the perfect on for you James. Do you like sharks James?"  
I slowly shook my head. "N-n-no" I stammered.  
"Good then. I think it's time James got over that fear don't you think principal."  
"Yes Poseidon." The principal said grimly. "Its seems so.

I stepped out of the office and as soon as i was around the corner I had a swarm of kids around me.  
"That was brilliant!"  
"Your awesome!"  
"That was the funnest thing that's happened all year!"  
"Wow! I can't believe you had the guts to do that!"  
"Amazing!"  
"Mind-blowing!"  
"Marvellous!"  
"Sensational!"  
"So sick dude!"  
"What's your punishment." The croud went silent.  
"Sharks." I shuddered. "I get to meat some sharks." The crowd went silent and began to disperse. no one was congratulating me anymore. One or two gave me a pat on the back but most just gave me looks that said. 'Wow, that must suck.' And it did. All I wanted to do was cry. So I did. I walked to my room and I cried. Then I looked over at what used to be Alex's bed and i felt bitter. Soon all that bitterness welled up inside me and it turned to rage. 'I'm going to die tommorow and he's going to laugh' I thought. I pushed my door off before i left my bed and smashed into the wall from the force of my telekinesis. I stormed my way through the corridors looking for any sign of my invisible brother. Then I found him. He was with his mimiking friend and some were laughing about just made my anger go through the roof. 'That kid think's its fantastic that he got me a date with the sharks. he's probably bragging right now.' He turned around just as I thought that and disappeared. but he did it just before i grabbed him. my telikenisis held on to his invisible body and i through him across the hall. Alex slammed through a door and crumpled to the ground. His friend jumped at me from behind but he hit a fist of telekinesis tht sent him limat the girls feet. I continued on to my brother and i was about to yell at him when I was suddenly transported outside. I was in a peaceful grove of trees and flowers. Their colours gave the grove a kind of harmonious feel to it. Suddenly I was slapped in the face was thrown into a nearby tree.  
"That wasn't very nice." said a familiar girls voice.  
"This kid broke our door and then you forced me to carry him to our secret spot!" Another, although deeper and much less friendly girls voice replied. "I think the stupid kid deserved it."  
"Ok Clarise." The other said. I understand but you didn't have to hit him so hard. That name reminded me of a book alex once found on a train. Percy something or other. Anyway what was really important was the other voice. From the kind, patient beautiful voice I realized it was stopwatch. she must've frozen time and her and the Clarise girl carried me here.  
"Looks like he's coming 'round Stopwatch. Should I hit him again?"  
"No! He has been hit enough. You can go now thanks." I saw Clarise leave the grove. I only saw her back but she was wearing a leather jacket. She stood tall like a person who had trained in the army. She had long, black, messy hair.  
"Sorry about that James" I turned to stopwatch. Her blond hair shone in the sunlight and she smelled better than all the flowers un the grove. She was smiling welcomingly but her eyes said otherwise.  
"Clarises real name is Diana. She got Clarise from some book. Anyway, I brought you to my secret grove to discuss the issue concerning your brother." She smirked as my face went grim. Although her smile was beautiful in a cheeky kind of way the anger that had been quenched by the grove relit and I kicked a Gardenia from its perch on a low shrub.  
"He's feeding me to the sharks. He framed me for that stupid food fight and-and-and" And I collapsed in tears on the floor.  
"Ok." Stopwatch said soothingly. "uh, it-its ok." She put an arm around me and the butterflies in my stomach flew around slamming their heads against the edges of my sick stomach. "Thanks f-f-f for the c-consern" I sobbed "But i'd like to go back to m- my room and prepare for the scariest m-moment o-of my l-l-life."  
"Ok James"  
'She remembers my name" I thought.  
"I'll send you back. See you around?" I looked up and nodded. She smiled with her beautiful smile and suddenly I was back at the school, a few doors down from my room.

The next day I was placed in a cage above the swimming pool, a crowd around to watch my punishment. To make shore it wasn't an enjoyable moment my arm was given a small cut that soon began to bleed.  
"It'll be fine" Poseidon assured me. "It's just to give you a little fright, no real danger." I was lowered into the now shark infested pool and soon the air buuble was in place around my face. Sharks are beautiful creatures. Just, If you are planning to go diving make shure there is no blood at all what so ever. If there is they attack. And thats just what they did. Layers and layers of teeth barged into the cage making it shake and creek. After a while of this my fear began to subside. It was there but I decided that i'd laugh at it. So thats what I did. I egged the sharks on. I yelled insults so harsh one of the three sharks swam away. I became so energetic I even punched one shark in the nose. Then everything went wrong. The shark that I had scared off wasn't scared. It was taking a run up. It charged at me so fast and with so much peer it shattered the cage. I was dead. This wasn't supposed to happen. The sharks were coming and I may as well say it again. I am so dead!

**A/N: Ha ha ha hows that for suspense. James is dead, or is he. will he get away alive. Will he ever make it up to alex. Will he ever get to go on a date with Stopwatch. Find out in the next thrilling chapter. See you tomorrow!**


End file.
